wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drew McIntyre
Drew McIntyre ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Schottland vs. Mexiko (Dezember 2011 - Februar 2012) Drew McIntyre legte sich sofort in der ersten SmackDown-Episode während eines Interview-Segments mit Alberto Del Rio an. Die beiden Superstars lieferten sich eine hitzige Diskussion vor den Augen von Backstage Interviewer Matt Striker, mussten aber am gleichen Abend in einem Tag Team Match gegen CM Punk und John Morrison zusammenarbeiten, wo sich die beiden Streithähne tatsächlich durchsetzen konnten. Auch in der Woche darauf gab es ein Interview mit dem Schotten, wo er auf sein heutiges Match einging und auch auf Alberto Del Rio. Drew sagte nur, dass dieser zwar ein guter Athlet sei, ihm aber ein echtes Kämpferherz fehlte. Als Ricardo Rodriguez Drew im Auftrag seines Bosses Del Rio eine Nachricht überbrachte, die besagte, dass Drew Del Rio den Rücken freihalten solle, winkte der Schotte entschlossen ab. Und so kam es in der Folgewoche bei SD #03 zu einem Wortgefecht der Beiden. Del Rio kritisierte Drews Unfähigkeit, ihn zu unterstützen und ein Match zu gewinnen. McIntyre wurde wütend, es kam zu einem Handgemenge der Beiden, das Drew für sich entscheiden konnte, nachdem er Del Rio mit einem Future Shock DDT auf die Matte hämmerte. Bei Extreme Rules trat McIntyre in bester Braveheart-Manier mit offenen Haaren und Kriegsbemalung an um seinem Gegner zu signalisieren, dass es kein einfaches Match sondern ein Kampf werden würde. Diese Einschüchterung zeigte offenbar Wirkung, denn McIntyre konnte Del Rio in einem Last-Man-Standing-Match mit einem Future Shock DDT auf einen Stuhl und dem anschließenden 10-Count besiegen. Bei SmackDown #4 zeigte sich McIntyre gewohn selbstbewusst, wurde jedoch während eines Interviews von Del Rio angegriffen und zu einem Re-Match herausgefordert. Bei SmackDown #6 konnte sich McIntyre rächen, in dem er Del Rio nach dessen Match attackierte und die Herausforderung des Mexikaners für ein Rückmatch annahm. Es sollte jedoch kein normales Match werden, es war ein Leitermatch in dem es um Del Rios gesamten Besitz ging. Angesichts der von McIntyre ausgehenden Gefahr stimmte Del Rio widerwillig zu. Das Match fand beim Royal Rumble statt und Del Rio hatte hier das Glück auf seiner Seite und bezwang den Schotten. Die Awesome Ones werden geboren (Februar 2012 - April 2012) Nach dem Royal Rumble schien Drew McIntyre komplett seinen Fokus zu verlieren. Es gab wilde Spekulationen über sein miserables Backstageverhalten. Erst nach viel Kritik durch das Office und die Fans trat McIntyre bei SD #11 wieder vor die Fans. Er versprach, dass ein Umdenken bei ihm geschehen sei. Er hätte nun begriffen, dass er ein Schotte ist, das er sich jeder Herausforderung stellen kann und will. Er forderte einen Herausforderer, an dem er ein Exempel statuieren könnte doch kein möglicher Gegner erschien, sondern der Chairman Vince McMahon selbst. Er stauchte McIntyre verbal zusammen und machte klar, dass Drew sich seine Sprossen neu verdienen müsse. Bei WrestleMania würde er kein Match bekommen, wohl aber bei AXXESS, der Pre-Show zu WrestleMania. Er würde dort auf The Miz treffen, der ebenfalls durch Abwesenheit und Faulheit glänzte. Bei besagtem Match, einem Sttel-Cage-Match, konnte McIntyre durch Flucht aus dem Käfig gewinnen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten die Beiden Kontrahenten noch nicht, dass sie eine große, gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Bei SmackDown #13 war McIntyre vollen Lobes über die Leistung von The Miz, der ihn trotz seiner Niederlage beeindruckt hatte und machte dem "Awesome One" ein richtungsweisendes Angebot. McIntyre und The Miz gemeinsam auf der Jagd nach den Tag Team Titeln. Damit war das wohl am meisten dominierende Team der WGL geboren - Die Awesome Ones! Die Jagd nach dem Gold und eine lange Regentschaft (April 2012 - Juli 2012) In den Folgewochen wurde bekannt, dass die Awesome Ones beim anstehenden PPV Lights Out tatsächlich ein Titelmatch gegen die amtierenden Champions Cody Rhodes und Joe Hennig (ehemals Michael McGillicutty) bekommen sollten und sie konnten die Chance gleich nutzen. Mit einem Sieg über die Champions gewannen die Awesome Ones tatsächlich die Tag Team Titel, die sie lange Zeit behalten sollten. Bei SD #17 legte sich McIntyre mit Mick Foley, einem Teil der neuen Herausforderer, an. Die WGL Legende schlug den Schotten nach einigen Beleidigungen McIntyres zu Boden. Foley wurde für diese Handgreiflichkeit festgenommen. Wie später heraus kam, war diese Reaktion von Foley extra provoziert worden, um ihn aus dem Titelrennen zu nehmen. Seinem Team Partner Randy Orton gefiel dies natürlich nicht und er konfrontierte Die Awesome Ones auch damit. Als dann der nächste PPV King of the Ring anstand, waren sich die Champions sicher, dass man keine Herausforderer hatte, da Foley immer noch im Gefängnis saß und Orton kaum allein antreten würde. Doch da irrten sich Miz & McIntyre denn Orton hatte mit Booker T einen Ersatzpartner gefunden! Doch selbst das konnte die Awesome Ones nicht aufhalten und nach einem intensiven Match waren sie immer noch Champions. Die nächsten Kontrahenten waren ein noch seltsameres Pärchen. Der Koloss Mark Henry und der Highflyer Justin Gabriel hatten sich (wenn auch von Seiten Henrys wiederwillig) zusammen getan. Bei SmackDown #21 griff McIntyre erst mehrmals in ein Match zwischen The Miz & Mark Henry ein, wurde danach von Gabriel in Schach gehalten und es gab eine Schlägerei. Ricardo Rodriguez verkündete dann, im Namen von GM Alberto Del Rio, das McIntyre sofort im Ring aufeinander treffen werden. Dieses Match war aber kein Problem für den Schotten und er gewann klar. Nach Wochen voller Provokationen seitens der Awesome Ones und schließlich dem Chaos bei der letzten SmackDown Ausgabe, sollte es beim anstehenden Summerslam um die Tag team Titel zwischen Miz/McIntyre und Henry/Gabriel kommen. Das Match kam jedoch nicht zu Stande, da die Champions ihre Herausforderer vor dem Match im Backstagebereich kampfunfähig machten. Bei SmackDown #23 kam es aber, nach Anweisung Vince McMahons, doch zu diesem Titelmatch. Nach einem erneut intensiven Match konnten die Awesome Ones wiedereinmal die Hlle mit samt ihren Titeln verlassen. Teil der New World Order (Juli 2012 - Oktober 2012) In den folgenden Wochen, in denen u.A. Ted DiBiase jr. versuchte den Champions ihr Gold abzukaufen, kam es beim PPV Iron Will zu einem Match der Awesome Ones gegen DiBiase un Edge. Das Match gewannen erneut die Champions doch später am Abend wurde ein neues Kapitel der Historie von McIntyre und The Miz geschrieben. Nach einem Angriff auf Randy Orton wurden die beiden Champions in die zurückgekehrte nWo aufgenommen! In den nächsten 2 Wochen musste McIntyre 2 Niederlagen hinnehmen, was laut ihm jedoch daruaf zurückzuführen war, dass es eh unwichtige Matches waren und er nicht alles gab. Was möglich war, wenn er seine ganze Energie in ein Match steckte sah man bei Night of Champions denn die Awesome Ones konnten erneut ihre Titel verteidigen. Dies sollte allerdings das letzte Mal sein, denn 1 Monat später verloren die Beiden ihr Gold bei Uncensored in einem Handicap Match gegen die Big Red Machine Kane! Eine rekordverdächtige Regentschaft war beendet und was viele noch nicht ahnten, auch die nWo ging ihrem Ende entgegen. Der Zerfall der nWo und ein neuer Anlauf zu Zweit (Oktober 2012 - Present) In den Wochen vor der Survivor Series 2012 gab es immer größere Risse in der Schwarz-Weißen Gruppierung. Jeder zweifelte an Jedem, alle gaben sich gegenseitig die Schuld an den vergangenen Niederlagen. Nur McIntyre und The Miz hielten zusammen. Bei der Series kam es zu einem traditionellen Elimination Match zwischen der nWo und dem Team der WGL um Zack Ryder. Das Match endete in einem Unentschieden doch damit war es noch nicht getan. Nach dem Match griffen die ehemaligen Champions ihren Anführer Kevin Nash an und begruben die nWo endgültig. Das Kapitel Nash war für McIntyre und The Miz jedoch nicht erledigt. Die Ex-Champions erneuerten ihren Zusammenhalt bei SmackDown #36 nochmal und stellten sich gemeinsam gegen den ehemaligen nWo-Anführer Nash und verletzten diesen schwer. Bei SmackDown #37 gaben die Awesome Ones auch bekannt, dass sie ab sofort wieder um die Titel antreten werden und McIntyre nicht mehr nur Manager sei. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * WGL Tag Team Titles (mit The Miz) * Hardcore Title Typische Aktionen *Big Boot *Fireman's Carry Gutbuster *Hangman's Neckbreaker Onto The Knee *Scot Drop (Reverse STO) *Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni